


Those Three Words

by TaPanda



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Death, F/F, Nightmares, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaPanda/pseuds/TaPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska and Kanaya have a complex relationship as they get older, but it can be judged.<br/>Judged by just three simple words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Three Words

As one ages, they change different things about them. Their appearance, what they like, the way they view the world. But for Vriska Serket, it changed the way she said three words to one person. It changed the way she said three specific words to Kanaya Maryam.

 

Back on Alternia, as children, Vriska was so young, so naïve. She babbled about having all the luck and played various FLARP games with her friends Terezi, Tavros, and Aradia. And she had a moirail.

At first, she didn’t really like the idea of having a moirail. She couldn’t do wild and fun stuff without getting told the dangers of her actions, and she couldn’t get hurt, even slightly, without the girl fussing over the injury. In these times, the royalblood would only roll her eyes at the fashion-conscious female, spouting a common phrase. “Come on, Kanaya…” she whined, pouting her lips as the other calmly helped her.

Back then, she continued to hold the second syllable in the other’s name, often using it to tease and taunt her, which of course never worked. Other times, it was out of feigned annoyance, for of course, she was secretly glad of all the help she received. And Kanaya just stood there and took it, never throwing a harsh word back, even at Vriska’s worst, a simple light smile gracing her lips, masking her pain.

 

And then came SGRUB. Vriska kind of lost connection with the other female. Kanaya seemed distant almost as soon as they entered, and even started offloading her problems on a human female after they were relocated to the Veil after being seconds away from accepting their prize for victory. Whenever she tried to approach Kanaya, it felt like she was getting the cold shoulder, like she was being stared through by something dead.

And maybe Vriska wasn’t helping matters any. Certainly, she had done her fair share of losing her friend and moirail. She spent most of her time talking with another of the humans, a boy with a shock of black hair and teeth that would make any orthodontist start seeing dollar signs. But she tried, didn’t she? At least, she spoke to her a few times.

But during the game and its aftermath, those words were quiet, merely whispers compared to Karkat’s normal speaking tone. “Come on, Kanaya…?” became more of a question. She just didn’t know how to act.

 

Those days faded behind them, and soon, both the jade and blue blood were living in a new place, with new culture, standing out somewhat in a world of mostly humans. But they became roommates, the awkward days of puberty behind them. They became moirails again, Kanaya there to help Vriska through her emotional outburst as opposed to the violent ones she used to have on Alternia.

Earth seemed to have a calming effect on the trolls there. They ceased their typically violent nature, opting to acclimate smoothly to human cultures. While several thousand trolls lived on earth, after a while, they were still somewhat of a novelty. In fact, all of the trolls and the kids, everyone who went through the Experience, as they tended to call it now, lived in a large house together. You had to stick together when you went through something like that. There was no way Vriska or any of the others could share that information.

Now, Vriska and Kanaya’s relationship was much friendlier than before, and much more playful. They would do almost everything they could together, from getting ready for the day to getting ready to go out at night. “Come onnnnnnnn, Kanaya!” Vriska would drawl, waiting impatiently for her fashion-conscious roommate to finish fixing her hair. And when Vriska would be pulled over to the vanity table for a needed change in hair, or some simple makeup, her eye roll was only in play. Exasperation. That is how those four words were said. They were playful, yet careful. Sure sometimes they got a bit drunk and a little overly playful, engaging in sloppy make outs, but both were too careful at the time.

 

But how quickly things change. One night, a late party. Both girls were driven home, drunk. And Vriska swiped a bottle from the kitchen as they headed up to their rooms, giggling all the while. Their cheeks were flushed heartily, as if they had smeared them with melted crayons. Half a bottle later, and Vriska found herself without a shirt, staring at someone she finally realized she had feelings for, who she finally realized had feelings for her.

A finger trailed down her spine, a breast cupped in the other hand while Kanaya’s mouth teased at her nipple. Hands, caresses, touches, kisses, lips ghosting across skin, pants, moans.

Vriska says those three words in a different way, as Kanaya’s tongue deftly licks and does things Vriska couldn’t have imagined until that night. “C-come on, hnn, Ka-na-yaaaaaaaah…” she breathes at last, genetic material deftly caught by a waiting bucket.

The next morning, as Vriska wakes, the slighter troll protected in her arms, she can’t help but smile.

 

From then on, the two felt no reason to change any sort of routine. They still share the same room, though they ended up eventually buying a different bed to accommodate them more comfortably.  
Vriska now says those three words in two ways. There’s the halting, breathless way in the throes of pleasure, of course, but also a sultry purr, dragging out the last syllable of the Virgo’s name. Soon, their relationship is no secret, and to Vriska’s surprise, but of course not Kanaya’s, everyone seemed to have them pegged long ago. But Vriska finally realized what had caused the tension back when they were younger.

She loves everything about the Virgo. Her short silky hair, the way she raises her eyebrows when Vriska says something crazy, the concentration with which she puts on her makeup. And every time, Vriska comes up behind her, purring those three words as she pulls the other over to their bed.

 

Sometimes, Vriska has dreams. Kanaya is lying in a street, her Jade blood splattering the pavement, making the Scorpio sick, even in the dream. She sprints over, every time, just to get one last desperate kiss. “I love you” she whispers into the neck of the jade blood, hiding her tears from the eyes she feels staring at her. And Kanaya forces out these dry words, the pacing the same every time, burned into Vriska’s mind. “I… Love You…. As Well……”

As her head lolls limply against the pavement, skin growing cold fast, Vriska throws her head back, trails of blue tears streaking down her face. “Come on, come on, KANAYAAAAAAAA!”

Upon waking, she strokes Kanaya’s hair lightly; pulling her tighter against her body, protecting her from the dreams, or maybe Vriska is the one being protected.

She hopes she’ll never have to say those three words that way.


End file.
